


Willful Punishment

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy and Engineer have some fun with rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willful Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> For my porn-fic-a-day challenge. Request: Engineer/Heavy; prompt: Dom/sub.

Engineer smirked down at his prize, watching Heavy flex his muscles under the tight ropes that bound him into a kneeling position. The giant was completely nude, while Engineer still wore his uniform, slapping a length of extension cord against his bare palm.

“You got yourself in a whole heap ‘a trouble, boy,” the Texan drawled, pacing before his bounty. Heavy’s nostrils flared as he tried to breathe around the ball gag in his mouth. Engineer chuckled. “You think I’m gonna let you get away with lettin’ my sentry get blowed up? Well,” he leaned down to take the larger man’s chin between thumb and forefinger, “you got another think comin’. Now turn to the side. Lean on that crate, boy.”

Heavy had no choice but to comply, and he shuffled on his knees until he was facing the wooden box and leaned against it, exposing his bare rear. Watching through smoky goggles, Engineer licked his lips and bent down, caressing the soft flesh with his left hand. “Nice,” the shorter man murmured, squeezing a cheek, then placing a light slap on the spot, “real nice.”

There was a sudden crack as Engineer whipped the giant’s ass with the electrical cord. Heavy jolted, a muffled sound passing his gag and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

“You like that?” Engineer chuckled darkly. Heavy shook his head, but was answered with another smack of the cord. “Too bad,” the mechanic grinned, smacking him again, and then he got on his knees behind the taller man.

Using both hands now, he kneaded the flesh of Heavy’s ass, delighting in the red welts already forming. Heavy whimpered behind his gag, the bruises sensitive to the touch. Engineer paid him no mind, however, and traced his thumbs down the cleft of his rear, spreading the cheeks apart, and then he leaned in, running his tongue over the giant’s puckered asshole.

Heavy gasped and groaned, confused by the suddenly tender treatment as Engineer lapped at his ass, tracing wet circles around his entrance and stroking his cheeks gently. It felt good, though, and he leaned almost involuntarily into it, thrusting his hips further back, silently begging for more. Engineer complied by sliding his tongue into Heavy’s hole.

Heavy’s grunts became more desperate as Engineer worked his tongue in and out, swirling around and poking at his insides. Heavy groaned at the treatment, feeling his cock begin to plump. A deep rumble of a chuckle went through him when he noticed that Heavy was rocking his hips in time with the shorter man’s movements, and just like that, he withdrew from the other man completely.

“You liked _that_ , I could tell,” he grinned, and Heavy nodded absently, wanting more. It was difficult to make any sort of sound around the rubber, but he managed to squeeze out something like a “please”. Engineer swatted his ass with the cord again.

“Well, even if ya beg, you ain’t gettin’ more ‘a that,” the Texan said authoritatively. “Naw, you’re gettin’ somethin’ else. Somethin’ _bigger_.” Heavy squirmed.

To suit the larger man’s punishment, there would be no formal lubrication, just spit on Engineer’s palm applied thinly to his dick, and then he was inside. Heavy’s hole almost seemed to pull him in, needing to be filled. Each deep breath the giant took drew Engineer’s cock further in, and the mechanic grunted and groaned in ecstasy once he was fully seated. After a short moment of adjustment, though, he started to fuck the other man in earnest.

Engineer rode him like a rodeo bull, his thrusts fast and powerful. He whooped every so often, slapping the tender flesh of Heavy’s ass. Heavy grunted around the gag, snorting on particularly hard thrusts. His wrists burned from the rope, and he longed to be able to brace himself on the crate, but he had no choice but to be used like some over-sized toy for the Engineer’s pleasure. And damned if he wasn’t getting off on it.

“You got a great ass, boy, I’ll give you that,” Engineer called out with a swat to Heavy’s ass. “Cream gravy.” A few more forceful thrusts and Engineer finished inside him, cum leaking out around his cock as he pulled out. When he pulled Heavy up against his chest and checked on the other man’s erection, he was mildly surprised to see the other man had already come.

“You really do like that, don’t you,” he smirked, then undid the gag on Heavy’s mouth. The giant flexed his jaw a few times, working out the soreness that had begun to set in from being open so wide for so long. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No more than I want,” Heavy smiled as he looked over his shoulder at his lover. Engineer smiled back, undoing the ropes around Heavy’s wrists, torso and legs. Once he was free, Heavy stood and helped the shorter man to his feet, then pulled him into his arms for a kiss. The mechanic happily returned it.

“Is time for bed now,” the larger man laughed gently, “must give bottom time to rest.”

“Don’t suppose we can ask the doc for some healin’ rays,” Engineer grinned.

“Prefer it this way,” Heavy returned the smile, running his hands reassuringly down the smaller man’s back. “Now, come to bed.”

“Yessir,” Engineer answered, happy to be led there.


End file.
